


He Came From The Sea

by o3o_b



Category: RWBY
Genre: I want to write something that hints at nsfw without being nsfw, I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking a year ago when I wrote this, Kinda Weird, M/M, Romance, You've been warned, and with word/page count restrictions and being super excited to be in a zine, hope y'all enjoy, something along the lines of, you get something like this LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o3o_b/pseuds/o3o_b
Summary: A fic about a merman and a dumbass. Preview from the Cloqwork Zine. Edit: In celebration of Ozqrow week, please see chapter 2 for the whole story. :)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A preview of my work in the Cloqwork zine. In celebration of OzQrow Week, please see chapter 2 for the whole fic. :)

His tail was magnificent. A majestic midnight black, its sleek fins also casting a lustrous, opalescent gleam when the light hit it just right. The tip of the tail barely touched the water’s edge, the fin splashing around every so often. With each splash, Ozpin caught how the jet black scales would glimmer colorfully - the most enchanting darkness he had ever come across in his entire life. The merman glared up at him from where he laid sprawled out on the ground, his red eyes flashing. His dark eyebrows furrowed, his piercing gaze tracking even the slightest of Ozpin’s movements. Strong arms etched with small, faint scars whispered of past memories, while tense muscles spoke of his experiences. Though hostile, his breath came out in desperate gasps, his tail weakly flipping, the tip splashing the very edge of the pool’s water. He’s suffocating, Ozpin eyes widened in realization.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin’s skin burned under the intense heat of the sun, his skin sweltering under its unforgiving rays. His metal cross necklace laid hot against his collarbone, and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and nose. The middle-aged man threw back his head as he chugged down the remains of his water bottle. He sighed through his nose in relief as he entered the sweet solace of a hidden cave he had discovered on his exploration of the lagoon - the small grotto a much-appreciated oasis from the harshness of the salty ocean’s summer sun.   
  
A light breeze entered the mysterious cave, its gentle push encouraging Ozpin to explore the cavern’s extensive catacombs. The light from the sun slowly diminished the further he ventured into the depths of the unknown. As the sun’s rays failed to reach the deepest recesses of the cave, rainbow fluorite, rich purple amethyst, and brilliant blue sapphires glowed brightly, their mystical light guiding Ozpin down the secret cavern’s winding tunnels.   
  
“Beautiful,” Ozpin whispered in awe.  
  
The gentle splashing of water could be heard. Ozpin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, appreciating the cool, fresh ocean air that seemed to greet him from the front instead of nudging him from behind. As he rounded the corner, his breath hitched. The sight that greeted him next stole his breath away.  
  
Before him, the trail ended to reveal a bedroom size chamber with a small, yet deep, beautiful blue green pool - its water reflecting the colorful lights of crystals that adorned the walls. The water sparkled magically with microorganisms, the surreal sight beholding to the eyes. However, lying near the pool’s edge was a shirtless man.   
  
_No_, Ozpin corrected himself as he reverently touched his cross pendant. _A merman._  
  
The mythical creature had short, dark feathery hair and sharp, rusty red eyes. His pale skin seemed to shine iridescently, rainbow shimmers reflecting under the glow of the water’s sparkling light. And his tail…  
  
His tail was magnificent. A majestic midnight black, its sleek fins also casting a lustrous, opalescent gleam when the light hit it just right. The tip of the tail barely touched the water’s edge, the fin splashing around every so often. With each splash, Ozpin caught how the jet black scales would glimmer colorfully - the most enchanting darkness he had ever come across in his entire life.  
  
The merman glared up at him from where he laid sprawled out on the ground, his dark eyes flashing. His dark eyebrows furrowed, his piercing gaze tracking even the slightest of Ozpin’s movements. Strong arms etched with small, faint scars whispered of past memories, while tense muscles spoke of his experiences. Though hostile, his breath came out in desperate gasps, his tail weakly flipping, the tip splashing the very edge of the pool’s water.  
  
_He’s suffocating_, Ozpin’s eyes widened in realization.  
  
Ozpin cautiously approached the sea-dweller, his steps slow and feather light. The dark hair creature’s upper lip curled in aggression as he managed an impressive snarl - his razor-sharp fangs glinting as he bared his teeth. Ozpin smiled, nervousness spiking in his heart, and held out his hand in a pacifying gesture.  
  
“It’s okay, my friend. I just want to help.”  
  
The merman growled again, but it was noticeably less menacing than before. Ozpin came around, doing his best to stay out of the way of the creature’s reach, and gently picked up his surprisingly warm tail. A quiet hiss was heard.  
  
“Shhhh. It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Dragging the merman a little bit closer to the pool, just a few feet, Ozpin gently dropped the sea creature’s tail into the sparkling water. The pool seemed bottomless and probably connected to the ocean. Ozpin surmised that the merman may have come and taken a nap, and, during his sleep, the tide in the lagoon had receded. This caused the pool’s width to shrink, thus trapping the merman in the grotto. When he awoke, due to the lack of bioavailable oxygen, he found himself too weak to push himself back into the pool, and the only thing keeping him alive was the cool ocean breeze and the tip of his fins in the water.  
  
Ozpin slowly backed up to give the merman his space. Minutes passed; red eyes filled with apprehension and suspicion gazed upwards into mysterious brown as the creature caught his breath. After a few minutes, the merman pushed himself up, and, as he repositioned himself, Ozpin managed to spot the Schnee Oil Company’s logo burned into the pale merman’s shoulder blade. The merman glanced back one last time, his eyes narrowed, before diving into the sparkling depths of the water. There was a flip of his black tail with a beautiful rainbow sheen, and then…He was gone.

Ozpin came back every day in hopes that he would meet the mysterious creature once again. Days turned into weeks. His friends often wondered out loud why he seemed more distant than usual, but Ozpin would just smile and wave them off, stating that he was just busying himself with work after hours. However, as time passed by, Ozpin’s enthusiasm waned. Would he never see the elusive merman again?  
  
It was a rainy day. Ozpin sneezed as he sat in the hidden cove, reading one of his favorite novels. He grumbled, a part of him slightly bitter about the fact that, though it had been well over two months, the fascinating creature of legends had not returned. This was absolutely the last time he was coming out here for the merman. A fascinating creature indeed, but truly a once in a lifetime experience. Ozpin recalled the faded Schnee brand mark, its pink outline a stark contrast on a pale, luminescent shoulder blade, and frowned.   
  
“Perhaps it is all for the best,” he sighed as he closed his book and stood up to leave.  
  
A quiet splash was heard, and Ozpin whirled around. His heart leaped. There, in the middle of the pool, was the merman. Soaked black hair and red eyes peeked out curiously, the rest of his face concealed by the water. Ozpin’s tongue caught in his throat as he just stared back at the other, his heart beating fast. He had dreamed of this moment countless times, but when the moment finally came, he stood frozen. Red eyes seem to glance over at Ozpin’s side, and Ozpin looked down.  
  
“Oh, are you interested books?” Silence. Ozpin continued, the friendly calmness in his voice betraying neither his clammy hands nor his racing thoughts.  
  
“It’s Grimm’s Fairy Tales, a collection of short stories depicting a darker version of today’s well known fairy tales. Would you like me to read it to you?” The merman didn’t seem to object, and Ozpin, his heart soaring in delight to finally have the company of the other, decided to take a chance. Trying his best to hide the growing quirk of his lips, he sat down and flipped through worn, faded pages to one of his favorite fairy tales – the one about four maidens who spread love and truth, awakening another from the depths of despair. “Once upon a time…”  
  


  
  
As time went by, the merman would come by more and more often. First it was maybe once every week. Then it was once every three days. Soon it was every day. Ozpin would sit on the edge of the pool near the deep end, the water reaching his knees. He would try to make conversation, but as the merman would just regard him quietly without any verbal response, Ozpin would often resort to reading out loud from his book. Then, one day…  
  
“-and they lived happily ever after.” Ozpin finished. He looked over at his dark haired companion in the pool, and _jolted_. The merman was _right in front of him_. All this time, he had kept a distance, only his bangs and eyes visible above the water. Now he was closer, only a few feet away, and Ozpin could see his whole face.  
  
“Grhhh-” the sea creature opened his mouth, a strange sound coming out. Ozpin blinked.  
  
“Grhoooo…..Grooow…” The merman’s nose scrunched up, obviously not pleased with how he sounded. Ozpin’s eyes sparkled, patiently waiting as his companion tried a few more times.  
  
“Qroooow.” He finally managed to get out, beaming triumphantly. “Ozzzpin-,” he pointed with his index finger, “-Qrow,” he pointed his thumb at himself, and Ozpin smiled, his heart bursting in delight.  
  
“Qrow,” Ozpin repeated. Qrow grinned wider and swam _even closer_. He reached up to Ozpin, and Ozpin’s heart beat wildly as wet fingers brushed the pale skin of his collarbone, his skin electrified by the touch. He gulped as Qrow took hold of his necklace, the merman turning the cross over in his fingers, causing it to glimmer under the glow of the cave. The old charm shined dully, and although the shimmering merman was surrounded by lustrous crystals and sparkling water, the cheap pendant seemed to have gained his attention.  
  
“Do you like my necklace?” Ozpin breathed, his heart pounding as Qrow continued his examination. Qrow caressed the old charm with his thumb, his eyes full of warmth as he gave Ozpin a rare, lopsided smile.  
  
“Ozzzpin.”

Days passed, as the two bonded more and more. Soon Qrow would actually sit next to Ozpin on the edge of the pool, his tail mostly in the water, looking down at Ozpin’s book while the other read, their shoulders touching. Sometimes Ozpin, would just talk to Qrow, the other listening with rapt attention. Even though Qrow didn’t speak much, only uttering Ozpin’s name from time to time, Ozpin just felt that, _somehow_, Qrow understood. However, as the days passed, Qrow’s face seemed to acquire this peculiar red tint. His complexion would often get a concerning flush, and Ozpin became increasingly worried over the health of his friend. But Qrow would brush it off whenever Ozpin inquired about it, even becoming quite grumbly at times, so Ozpin just let it go.  
  
One day, Qrow was splashing his tail back and forth happily, grinning at Ozpin as he noticed the other entranced by its movement. Qrow’s jet black tail was beautiful and Ozpin could not help but curiously admire the way the scales’ iridescent shine would flicker with each movement. Ozpin and Qrow had been connecting for many months now, and Ozpin just… Well, there certainly was no harm in asking. As he was taught, ‘Ask and you shall receive.’  
  
“May I?” Ozpin motioned down at Qrow’s tail. Qrow’s eyes widened for a second, the end of his tail giving a small flip, as if twitching. Ozpin wondered if he had said something wrong, but no sooner had he thought that, Qrow was already leaning back to reposition himself, presenting his tail more openly to the other as if on display.  
  
Ozpin reached out and tentatively caressed Qrow’s tail with his fingertips, the dark fin soft and silky to the touch. He slowly trailed up and down the tail at first, barely touching it, and then traced each scale with utmost attention. Qrow moaned quietly, and a wet, clear substance started to sweat out from Qrow’s tail. Ozpin looked over at him with worry. The merman’s face had that concerning flush once again. Frowning, Ozpin retracted his hand, but Qrow immediately grabbed it back. Eyebrow twitching, he guided Ozpin’s hand back to his tail, pressing the man’s palm firmly against his lower half. Did Qrow’s tail hurt? Ozpin didn’t know anything about marine life and their diseases, let alone merfolk. But Qrow had to know what he was doing, right? He palmed his way up and down Qrow’s tail, and Qrow grabbed at him, pulling Ozpin closer so he could rest his head on the man’s shoulder.  
  
The sticky substance secreting out of Qrow’s fins wasn’t a thick, viscous gel. Rather, it was a thin liquid that now gave an additional otherworldly sheen to the already iridescent glow that Qrow’s beautiful black tail had. Ozpin, in a fascinated trance, trailed his hand down as far as he could easily reach, smearing the liquid all over Qrow’s fins. Qrow moaned, the end of his tail flipping erratically from side to side. Ozpin could hear sharp gasps in his ear, short bursts of breath that tickled his earlobe. Qrow’s iron grip on Ozpin almost hurt, his sharp merman nails digging in through clothing, and Qrow began to pant in a desperate manner. It was concerning, and yet Ozpin knew Qrow needed him to keep going. He palmed his way around this one part of the tail that Qrow seemed to respond very well too, if the thrusting of his tail against his hand gave anything away. Soon Qrow’s whole tail seemed to be drenched. A conch shell was blown in the distance, and Qrow’s muscles tensed up.   
  
After a minute, the dark haired sea dweller leaned back, his eyes a little glassy and his breaths slowly calming down. He gave Ozpin a lopsided smile and reached up to touch Ozpin’s bare legs.   
  
“Oh, Qrow, you don’t have to massage my legs,” Ozpin lightly objected, still worried about the other’s state of health. But Qrow kept going, applying different amounts of pressure as he moved up and down Ozpin’s legs. Minutes passed, and Qrow furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration and confusion as he rubbed his hands on Ozpin’s legs. He seemed to be looking for something, but for what, Ozpin didn’t know.   
  
“You don’t have to do this. I am perfectly fine,” Ozpin said gently, still concerned for his companion’s well-being. Qrow seemed better, his flush now subsiding, but Ozpin didn’t want him over-exerting himself. The sea-dweller huffed, giving a frustrated pout so adorable that Ozpin couldn’t help but chuckle. Qrow’s head popped up in surprise as the light chortle echoed off the walls of the cove. He stared in awe at the rare, melodic sound – the tenderness, charm, and beauty of it all more breathtaking than any lustrous crystal or sparkling water. Ozpin turned to shyly smile at Qrow, his laughter subsided, and his companion, in wonder, lifted his fingers to gingerly touch other’s lips. The silver haired man continued to smile, his brown eyes twinkling, and Qrow, now grinning, leaned in.  
  
The kiss was unexpected. Ozpin’s eyes widened as Qrow’s mouth moved against his own, the merman licking at Ozpin’s teeth and lips. Russet eyes watched Ozpin closely, and Qrow broke off the kiss. Ozpin could feel his traitorous cheeks warming up as he looked up at Qrow from underneath long eyelashes. The dark haired merman grinned, and leaned forward once again, his one hand reaching behind Ozpin’s neck to pull him closer. He nipped at Ozpin’s lower lip, and the man gasped. Using this opportunity, Qrow delved deeper. The tip of a tongue caressed the roof of Ozpin’s mouth, and Ozpin moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut against his permission. The last thing he saw was a playful glint in Qrow’s eyes, and Ozpin could just feel the creature smirking against his lips.  
  
Fingers made their way up Ozpin’s thigh, trailing upwards to firmly press against his chest, while Qrow’s other hand trailed up the back of Ozpin’s neck, making its way into soft silver tresses. Eventually Ozpin had to break away for air, his hands pushing against Qrow and his breath coming out in short pants. His lips felt bruised and his pants felt somewhat tight. Ozpin knew he was blushing from the neck up, the tips of his ears burning brightly, and the way Qrow was looking at him with that satisfied smirk did _nothing _to help with his blush.   
  
A second blow of a conch shell was heard, and Qrow made a silent sigh. He looked back at Ozpin with a small, apologetic smile. With a quick peck on the lips and a flip of a tail, Qrow was gone, swimming back down into the deep waters of the cove’s pool, his glimmering midnight black tail the last to disappear into its dark depths.  
  
Ozpin just sat there for a while, dazed. _My God,_ he faintly thought as he reached up to touch his cross pendant. His fingers fumbled for a bit, and Ozpin looked down in confusion. His cross necklace was_ gone_. Ozpin just stared down at his naked collarbone for a moment before he gave an unrestrained laugh that echoed off the cavern’s walls.  
  
A short distance away, Qrow grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> What an honor and a privilege to be a part of the Cloqwork zine with such a passionate, hardworking group of artists and writers! I am extremely thankful to be a part of this team of wonderful people. They’ve made quite an assortment of incredible content for everyone. If you would like to learn more about the Cloqwork zine, please check the following link:
> 
> https://cloqwork-fanzine.tumblr.com/


End file.
